Silentdreamer
. S I L E N T D R E A M E R _'Cherri'|--AS Family Unknown mother, Rosemary (Girlfriend) Goal To Explode The Sanitarium Occupation Patient Residence Sanitarium Silentdreamer by Cherri Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Artist Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Himmalerin ⚢ Allies Rosemary , her ward. Enemies Lorem Ipsum Likes Her girlfriend, sour stuff, cursing Dislikes Sweet stuff, chocolate, lollipops ENJT 4 Years9.5 Human years / 9.5 scavanger years Sheher / hers . Appearance . Personality She is very quiet, calm and collected. She is in Ward C, and one of the only known dragonets there. She has the special abilities to read minds and foretell the future, although their all quite fainter that Starspeaker's and Sorrowbattler. In her free time she will spend it with her girlfriend Rosemary or she'll sit down in a shady spot and read up on scrolls she had. She also likes to cuddle most of the time with Rosemary, because she "feels less alone" when she does. She's very artistic and creative but doesn't tell anyone much about it as she is a quiet dragon. She seems to be attracted to bright, iridescent colours and took a liking to Dazzling's scales. She loves being out during windy storms or cold days, "It's relaxing". She also loves sour stuff, and this dish her mother used to make when she was a child where she would grab pork and dip it in sour sauce and fry it. She also showed a dear love to her mother. . History Silentdreamer is one of the only dragons known with a sadder backstory. Her father, although unknown or named, was executed moments after her hatching. Her mother never said his name, as if she was ashamed to have known him. When she grew older she began to attend schools but people seemed to look down on her as if she was in her father's shadow. She has attempted to commit suicide various times due to this, but always end up failing. Her father came out exclaiming he had been in hiding but her mother just screamed at him to get away from Silentdreamer. While they argued, Silentdreamer flew away for a while. She couldn't handle the stress and when she came back her father and mother had fled. She was left with her pet chameleon as she inrolled herself into Astute's Academy. She had uncontrollable social anxiety for a few weeks,she would stutter around dragons, almost break into tears when confronted. This all resolved after a friend had consoled her. She is not "depressed", I can confirm. But she defiantly has been in the past, and it's unknown if she may have PTSD but it was heavily implied in Escapism. "Holy the Sea" was something her mother used to sing, it was bittersweet in her opinion but she holds the song dearly close to her. She'd find it insulting if someone called it weird, and usually would have a outburst. She soon grew bitter, angry, unforgiving when she found out her parents where alive and criminals named Starshooter and Bitterseer. She made a oath she'd murder them, and wrote down in a scroll how she wishes she could pierce a nail threw their necks. . Relationships Huckleberry- Huckleberry is a friend of Silent's, she finds her kind, pretty and funny. Huckleberry sees Silent as a soft, gentle but at times rude dragon. She thinks Huckleberry will ditch her like her parents, which she is high concerned about. Huckleberry was also one of Silent's first ever childhood friends. Rosemary- Rosemary is Silent's girlfriend who doesn't show interest in her at all. Rosemary seems to use her for her own uses, and Silent doesn't really love her anymore at this point. She's been starting to fall for Huckleberry, although she denies this. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Animus Enchanted